The rise of Delvon Izareon
by Darth Void
Summary: Based before KOTOR, Delvon is a rising jedi whos remembrence of the past may save the galaxy in the future from a takeover from the sith. light/darkside/light shift in the story. This is my first story so any advice or ideas are welcomed!
1. Prologue

Star Wars: The rise of Delvon Izareon

Prologue:

**HE Opened His Eyes**

The lightsaber at my side turned on. I moved my hand across my opened vest that exposed my chest. I felt my hand touch the hilt of my lightsaber.

It is my most treasured possession. Using ancient technology from some unknown race it formed maybe the most powerful lightsaber in the galaxy. It has the rage, the brutality, the power of a red bladed lightsaber. But inside it had the understanding, the wisdom, and the forgiveness of the blue lightsaber. It somehow focused the power of these two and many more crystals into a living membrane of a lightsaber, alive yet not, dead yet…..alive. Suddenly my hands slipped into the charges, the crystal was the brain, and this was the muscle. The crystals were powerful but meaningless without the charge. It was a silvery line that covered most of the lightsaber up to the base of the blade.

When I am fighting, my anger, my want, my pain, and my regret flowed into this lightsaber, making me in the heat of battle almost invincible but when in the pain of loss or suffering I seemed lost and unable to continue fighting as if I was drained.

As I looked at the lightsaber it blurred, turning from blue to green to purple to red in a simultaneous pattern that seemed to flash before my eyes scary but at the same time reliving. Suddenly I was back in the desert of korriban, being tortured and shaped into one of the Siths "super-weapons", short for a combination of synthesized Dashade DNA and force sensitive humans.

The Dashade seemed to have been destroyed in the Great Sith war. The Dashade are muscular humanoids with high foreheads, a lamprey-like mouth, powerful claws, and a natural ability to dissipate heat that makes them difficult to spot with most life-form sensors. They were used on both sides but the sith decided to destroy there homeworld, officially obliterating them from the face of the galaxy. Yet somehow they found Dashade DNA and synthesized it, making super-humans to lead there armies in a war against the Jedi.

I was orphaned at an early age, my father was an humanoid, my mother a albino Caucasian. I don't know what happened to either but the force has decided that I shall not know. The orphanage was on an outerworld planet called X125SEC2AZ, Zidabon by the locals. This is where my story began, Zidabon………………………


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 --The beginning

My eyes opened to the sound of my alarm. "Why" I said aloud. I hadn't dreamed of my childhood in many years. I stood up and walked to my mirror. I laughed inside. My master often sent me on missions where a female need to be persuaded because of my "looks". These were often much to my annoyance.

On the topic of my Gene-Splicing brought back up by my disturbing dream, the Dashade DNA probably did quite a bit of good to my looks. It brought me to just above average height for my species, allows me to sustain a very muscular body with little effort on my part, and because of the Dashade's original mouth shape I can hold any emotional or facial expression with little ease, allowing me to probe thoughts and memories.

I believe that my mother is albino because though the Dashade DNA mixed with my normal skin tone gives me a very nice tan, my hair is a silvery shade that makes you have to stare into my pale green eyes. And thanks to the sith, my eyes have a red outlining that gives my eyes a definite depth.

After mashing around my hair which went just to my eyes in the front and to the end of my scalp on the back of my head, I looked at my lightsaber sitting on my bedstead. I put on today's robe and my normal pair of boots.

My robes were black and brown. Unlike many of the robes at the temple they were semi-tight, with the tip of my imprinted tattoo of the sith gene project showing. I tried so hard to find the meaning of this tattoo but with no success. It was a very simple upside-down triangle, red on the inside but black half hexagons on the top and sides.

I looked at my lightsaber again. I walked and picked it up, expecting something to happen but nothing did. I looked at it for a second and turned it on. "Yellow" I muttered. Normally it was blue or green, now its yellow. Why?

BZZHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH. My door opened. I twirled my lightsaber as I prepared my battle defense for whatever stood in front of my door. It was just Tzigani.

I felt my muscles loosen and my claws retreat. Tzigani was a padawan like me but with a face and body that makes me want to forget my vowels to the temple. She is a tall, blond, Caucasian female that had blue eyes, soft beautiful skin, and could charm anyone when she started talking.

Tzigani had lived on Curascant her whole life. She was the most beautiful person I had ever met. Our birthdays were 2 standard months apart and we both 17 at the moment. We often were sparing partners, as our masters are close friends who often went on missions together.

I felt my lightsaber power off. "I'm sorry Tzigani" I sighed. "tough night, old memories resurfacing". Tzigani was one of the few people who I had told my whole childhood too. She walked up and touched my forehead. For a second I wished she had kissed me, and then suddenly a amazing calmness spread over me. She had what she called "calmer touch", which puts you in a state of pure calmness that makes you feel better than you've ever felt.

"Thank you Tzigani" I said to some relief. "I haven't dreamed of Zidabon in a long time, should I consult the Jedi masters?"

"Later Delvon, lets go to the Archives for now, I believe that our masters are studying the archives for our new mission, I believe it is to Zidabon. Maybe this is why you had your dream?"

"Maybe, lets go to the temple and find out" I replied, as I watched her turn to leave my room. In that agonizingly beautiful walk she had.

We rode down the elevator from my floor. Curascant will be Curascant it seems. We talked about the dream and what it could mean, but the whole ride down I just felt troubled by what it meant and what I should do to comfort my feelings about this could be trip to the planet I was born, the planet the sith destroyed.


End file.
